my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Constable Pete Holder
Constable Pete Holder was a constable at Station House Five and racist. Biography Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) When Constable Curtis Cooper is found apperently murdered in Chinatown, Detective William Murdoch is assigned to investigate his murder because Inspector Davis' Detective Slorach is ill. When Murdoch demands to speak with constables who knew Constable Cooper well, Davis assigns Holder and Constable Randall Townsend to assist him. They introduces themselves to the detective. ??? Murdoch asks if Cooper had a watch, Holder responds: "Yes, a gift from Coop's grandfather. Engraved and everything" Then Holder speaks to Townsend (who is looking around), telling him: "Damn these thieving slants". ??? Murdoch arrives at Feng Choy's shop and speaks to Miss Ling, asking to question Feng Choy. As Ling leaves, Townsend and Holder arrives to the shop, saying he doesn't speak any English. Holder informs Murdoch that they saw him come in. Curious Townsend asks Murdoch: "So, what d'you learn from Chen?", Murdoch reponds: "Not much". Holder says: "That's no surprise. These people don't talk without a little bare knuckle persuasion." Townsend adds: "Even guys like Chen." Holder says: "He may dress in tweed, but the yellow sure shows through". Murdoch asks: "Do either of you know of a Mei-Li?" Holder denies, Townsend adds: "All the names sound the same to me". Feng Choy arrives, Murdoch tells him: "Mr Choy. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Mei-Li. Ling translates this to Choy, speaking in Cantonese, Choy responds: "Mei-Li not here." Murdoch asks: "Where is she?" As Choy doesn't answer, Holder (to Murdoch's surprise) violently grabs him by his collar, threatening: "Oi! The man's asked you a question". Townsend adds: "You answer him." Murdoch tells Holder: "That's quite enough, Constable, thank you." Holder tells him: "It's the only way to get through to these people, Sir." Murdoch responds: "I'll handle this". Townsend and Holder leaves. ??? Holder and another Station House Five constable, arrest Feng Choy based on "evidence" that Townsend presented (Broken glass, opium). Townsend adds that they "also tossed the place, found this (Cooper's watch)". As Choy speaks to Ling in Cantonese, Holder violently grabs him by arm. As Choy yells in pain, Holder asks him: "Got something to say, slant?" Murdoch immediately rushes over, telling: "I can't let you arrest this man!", Brackenreid says: "Murdoch, he has to be questioned.", Murdoch responds: "Questioned, yes, not beaten." and pushes Holder aside. Then Murdoch adds: "Chief Constable Stockton put Station House Number Four in charge of this investigation! If anyone is going to arrest Feng Choy, it will be me!" ??? At Bruiser's Freehouse, Murdoch tells Davis: "Nor do I believe we have Constable Cooper's killer in custody", racist Holder immediately objects, saying "You son of a bitch.", but Townsend holds him back. ??? When Detective William Murdoch discovered that another constable from Station House Five accidentally killed Cooper after the latter confronted him for raping Mei-Li, who called her rapist as the "Mean One", Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and Murdoch speculate if that could be Holder, who certainly fits the description. As Station House Five and Station House Four constables are waiting for second chance to fight with rope, upset Holder bumps into Murdoch, saying: "Good luck, Detective." then turns back to him, asking: "Do they still call you that?" Townsend pats him on the stomach, saying: "Hey, hey. Easy, now. Come on". Eventually, the Station House Five and Station House Four fights with the rope. Despite Townsend slips (due to which Murdoch notices that he have different bootlaces, indicating Townsend killed Cooper, not Holder), Station House Five is able to win. At Bruiser's Freehouse, as Holder (along with other Station House Five constables and Inspector Davis) cheers their winning of police games, Murdoch arrives and accuses Townsend of killing Cooper, explaining that the night that Cooper died Townsend was there in the bar. Townsend laughts, saying he is there every night, which Holder and two another officers confirms, smilling. Murdoch continues: Cooper wanted to talk and Townsend knew what about. So he moved it to the alley before anyone saw them, where the two fought. Constable Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his leg. Davis and Holder exchange their looks, Townsend denies, saying: "That's crazy. No, Coop was my friend. He -- He was my beat partner.", Murdoch continues: He tried to stop the bleeding by using one of his bootlaces as a tourniquet. That's why his laces don't match. And when that didn't work, he panicked. Townsend moved Cooper's body and planted his watch at Feng Choy's. As Holder became impatient, Davis steps up, demanding to know Murdoch's motive for Townsend killing Cooper. Murdoch introduces the motive, Miss Ling arrives with Mei-Li. Murdoch says Townsend raped Mei-Li (young girl) and when Cooper found about it he confronted him and for that he died. Inspector Davis asks Townsend if that is true, Townsend tries to justify the rape and Cooper's death, but nobody defends him anymore. Seeing his men are unable to defend Townsend, Davis tells Murdoch and Branckenreid to take "this disgrace away". Gallery MM_S3_E2_0021.jpg MM_S3_E2_0114.jpg MM_S3_E2_0165.jpg MM_S3_E2_0247.jpg MM_S3_E2_0576.jpg MM_S3_E2_0728.jpg|Holder looking at Townsend, who tries to justify rape of Mei-Li and Cooper's death See also * Inspector Davis, his superior * Constable Curtis Cooper, his unfortunate fellow constable Category:Characters Category:One shot characters Category:Station House Five